callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroic Actions
Heroic Actions are features in the Campaign of Call of Duty: WWII. Each mission has a set number of scripted heroic actions that can be completed, including dragging wounded allies to safety, sparing enemies who have surrendered, and saving allies locked in a struggle with an enemy. Heroic Actions will be marked by an icon when available and some must be completed in a short time frame or the allies in need will die. There are 23 Heroic Actions Locations in Call of Duty WW2 – 10 Unique Allies Locked in Struggle, Drag 9 Unique Allies to Safety, Get 4 Unique Enemy Groups to Surrender. Each mission has 1-3 Heroic Actions. Completing all Heroic Actions is needed for 3 trophies & achievements: *'Rescuer' – Save 10 unique allies locked in struggle. *'I’ve Got You!' – Drag 9 unique allies to safety. *'Quarter Given' – Get 4 unique groups of enemies to surrender. D-Day *'Heroic Action (Struggle) #1:' Along the way to the second bunker, you’ll see a German and American soldier struggling in one on one combat, you can save the American for the level’s first Heroic Action. *'Heroic Action (Struggle) # 2': On your way to the third bunker, there will be another American and German soldier struggling with an opportunity for you to save your ally, the level’s second and final Heroic Action. Operation Cobra *'Heroic Action (Surrender) #1': After leaving the barn and pushing the Germans from the hayfield, you'll come across some Nazis staying there to halt your advance. When there are only a few left, they'll surrender. Accept their surrender for the level's first Heroic Action. *'Heroic Action (Struggle) #2': After your tanks have cleared out the machine guns, enter the tunnels those guns were built into. On the far right side, you'll come across a German and American soldier struggling against each other. Save the American for the level's second Heroic Action. *'Heroic Action (Surrender) #3': After you've taken out the Pac38's, advance towards the German trenches. After thinning out their ranks, the troops will begin to surrender en masse. Accept their surrender for the level's third and final Heroic Action. Stronghold *'Heroic Actions (Drag) #1': After the German halftrack arrives, a member of your platoon will go down near a car. Drag him to safety for the level's only Heroic Action. S.O.E. *'Heroic Actions (Drag) #1': While assaulting the Post Office, listen for the yells of a Corporal Bashir, who is lying on the road. Drag him to safety for the level's only Heroic Action. Liberation *'Heroic Actions (Drag) #1': Once you've reached the bridge, a member of the French Resistance fighting alongside you will go down. Drag him to safety for the level's only Heroic Action *'Heroic Actions ''(Surrender) #2': After reaching the second floor, you're met with German resistance. Take out a few of them, and those in the back will try to surrender. Accept their surrender for the level's second and final Heroic Action.'' Collateral Damage *'Heroic Actions (Drag) #1': While your squad is pinned down in the street, an ally will go down and need you to drag him to safety behind a car. Doing so will complete the level's first Heroic Action. *'Heroic Action (Struggle) #2': After you've squeezed through the tight door, the soldier who went in before you will fall under attack by a lone German soldier. Rescue your ally for the level's second Heroic Action. *'Heroic Action (Struggle) #3': Behind the staircase in the hotel lobby is an American soldier struggling in one-on-one combat against a German soldier. Save your ally for the level's third and final Heroic Action. Death Factory *'Heroic Actions (Drag) #1': Once the German counterattack pushes you back to the far side of the bridge, in that general area an ally will go down. Sometimes he's at the entrance of the bridge, sometimes he's off to the left. Listen for audio cues. *'Heroic Actions (Drag) #2': Pinned down in front of the bunker, an ally is bleeding out. You'll take a lot of damage from the sniper if you rush out there, but if you pop a smoke grenade you'll have the cover you need to drag him to safety. *'Heroic Action (Struggle) #3': After regrouping with some members from your squad you're tasked with clearing a mill/farm under German control. In the barn on the right, Sgt. Pennya is struggling in combat against a German. Saving him will get you the level's third and final Heroic Action. Hill 493 *'Heroic Action (Drag )#1:' After you're ordered to take out the MG Nests at the top of the ridge, proceed forward, as far to the left as you can. Eventually you'll come to an injured ally pinned down by German fire. Take them out (or pop smoke) and drag your ally to safety for the level's first Heroic Action. *'Heroic Action (Struggle)#2: '''After you've planted the first can of thermite on the tank, turn to the pillbox on the far side of the map. Inside is Private Louie, struggling against an S.S. trooper. Save the American for the level's second and final Heroic Action. Battle of the Bulge *'Heroic Action (Drag )#1:' After Pierson orders you to form on the center line, a nearby soldier will be injured. Drag him to safety for the level's first Heroic Action. *'Heroic Action (Struggle)#2: After you've gotten the red smoke to signal airstrikes, make your way down your frontline and take out the advancing German armor. Quickly turn around when you hear cries for help and rescue your American ally who's struggling against a German soldier. Ambush *'''Heroic Action (Drag )#1: Shortly after the ambush has begun, an American soldier will go down near the path at the bottom of your position. Drag him to safety for the level's first Heroic Action. *'Heroic Action (Struggle)#2: '''In the first barracks, once you've advanced a bit and the Germans dig in and hold their ground, turn around and you'll see an ally struggling against a Nazi soldier. Save him for the level's second Heroic Action. The Rhine *'Heroic Actions'' (Surrender) # 1''':After taking out a few soldiers on the top floor of the first tower, the remaining Germans will surrender, prompting the level's first Heroic Action. *'Heroic Action (Struggle)#2: '''After you've taken out the German air support, you'll have to rally with Pierson and your squad at the mouth of the tunnel. In the trenches along the way, you'll come across an American and German soldier struggling in hand to hand combat. Save your ally for the level's final Heroic Action. Video Call of Duty WW2 All Heroic Actions Locations (Rescuer, Quarter Given, I’ve Got You! Guide) Trivia *Rarely, if the player shoots one enemy when surrendering in groups of three or more, one of the remaining enemies will pull out a P08 and kill his fellow soldier(s) before shooting himself in the head. Category:Gameplay mechanics